Talk:Saiyan/@comment-43785404-20190910145239/@comment-43785404-20190912121926
their current forms isn't enough to take them to one of the best race, allow me to explain(i am not counting heaven leveling, since heaven kinda changed the whole system) first I will use a namekian and saiyan, lets say they both put all their pts into melee damage, and they decide to prestige at lvl 700, prestige only applies towards base stats, so if the namekian were to prestige at lvl 700, before he prestige all his stats would be 350 and melee damage 1050 in base form. now on to the saiyan. All his stats would be 233, and his melee damage at 933. When they prestige the namekian's stats at lvl 1 would be 70 all and 210 melee damage. the saiyan will be 46 all and 186 melee damage, pretty good so far. Now they decide to prestige again, at lvl 700. The namekian's stats would be 420 all and 1260 melee damage in base. The saiyan stats in base would be 279 all and 1119 melee damage. When they prestige the namekian's lvl 1 stats would be 84 all and 252 melee damage, while the saiyan would be 55 all and 223 melee damage. So far the saiyan's prestige 2 melee damage is higher than the prestige 1 namekian. Now lets say they were both lvl 700, The saiyan goes mssjb and namekian demon. mssjb gives 700+ stats while demon gives 420+. The namekian base stats at this point would be 434 all and 1302 melee damage. The saiyan would be 288 all and 1156 melee damage. In their max forms the namekian would have 854 and 1722 melee damage. The saiyan would have 986 all and 1856 melee damage. The saiyan currently has more stats than the namekian. heres the problem from my experience. saiyans have bad ki max and no regen. i once testing my ki max when i had 170 ki max with a saiyan that had 300 ki max, results? I was able to do more meteor crashes then him despite him having almost double my ki max. Namekians have ki max buff while saiyans have no buffs. second namekians have regen which is so op, i usually don't have trouble fighting saiyans since they have no buff and I ususally use regen and zenkai when im low, which basically gives me control over a fight. but lets say that both of these characters reach lvl 1000. the namekian base stats would be 584 all and 1752 melee damage in base. The saiyan would be 388 all and 1556 melee damage. In demon namekian the namekian stats would be 1004 all and 2172 melee damage. The saiyan in mssjb would be 1088 all and melee damage 2256. The difference in melee damage at lvl 700 was 134 pts. The difference in melee damage at lvl 1000 is 84 pts. As you can see the gab is closing, the difference is basically nothing, they are about equal in stats, EXCEPT, the namekian has atleast twice ki max of a saiyan and they have regen. When I tested the ki max with a saiyan, I was god namek while the saiyan was ssjr. My ki max was only 170 while he had 300, and he had a better form, and yet i was able to do more meteor crashes at a lower ki max. demon namekian has even more ki max than god, and god namek has twice the ki max of ssjr. so in a fight namekian has WAY more ki max than a saiyan and regen, and they are basically equal in stats, the difference isn't big. I myself can do as a namekian in demon 89 meteor crashes without regen and 100+ with regen, thats how op our ki max is. In conclusion saiyans have no buff and no special abilities, they would need a buff if they wanna compete with other races since all other races have buffs and special abilites.